


Late Lunch

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rose have a quickie during their lunch hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dwsmutfest’s weekly fic prompt “teacher/professor au”. And it was written very hastily, so, sorry folks. But it's just plotless porn.

“Gotta be quick, I’ve got office hours in twenty minutes,” she gasped against his neck as she ground herself against the hard bulge pressing out again his zip.

“Oh, it will be,” he grunted, roughly untucking her shirt from her skirt. Bless this skirt, and its easy access. “I’ve been so hard for you all day.”

He moved his hands up to cup her breasts through her bra, teasing her nipples through the fabric. She moaned and arched into his touch, biting down hard on the skin of his neck.

“Don’t leave a mark, love,” he gasped, rutting his aching cock against her sopping knickers as a sharp bolt of arousal made him throb. “Need you now. Gonna fuck you so hard against this desk.”

“Less talking, more doing,” she ordered breathlessly, worming her hands between their hips to unfasten his trousers.

He hissed as he lost the pressure of his zipper, then groaned as he felt her hot little hands stroking him feverishly. His balls tightened in warning, and he reluctantly tugged her hand off of him lest this be over before it began. He hiked her skirt up and spun her so she was leaning against his desk.

“Okay?” he asked, dropping his trousers and pants to mid-thigh to release his straining cock.

“Will be in a minute,” she retorted. “Come on and fuck me, Doctor Noble.”

He shuddered, and gave his cock one last sloppy pump. “With pleasure, Doctor Tyler.”

He tugged her knickers to the side far enough for the tip of him to tease her swollen folds. She whimpered and arched her hips, urging him to fill her completely. He slid in achingly slowly, shivering in pleasure as her hot walls hugged his cock.

“You feel so good,” he whispered through clenched teeth when he was finally as deep as he could go.

He slowly pulled back until he nearly slipped out, then slammed back in roughly. Rose squeaked at the sudden intrusion, but it dissolved on a moan as he started fucking her roughly against his office desk.

“Shh,” he said, leaning over her to grab the opposite edge of the desk for leverage.

She whimpered and bit her lip, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to focus on the feel of him inside her, pushing her closer and closer to her orgasm, as well as trying to stay silent.

John felt her walls quivering and quickened his pace. He was so close, had been since the moment she had stepped into his office, but he wanted her to tip over first.

He clenched his jaw and dropped a hand to rub at her clit, willing her to come and to come soon.

Even through her bit lip, John could hear her moans rising in pitch as her muscles clenched around him impossibly tighter. She arched back into him as she slapped a hand over her mouth and cried out against her palm. Her muscles pulsed rhythmically around him as she worked herself against him through her orgasm.

He panted raggedly and slammed into her, so, _so_ close now…

_Knock knock knock knock_

“Professor Noble?”

John whimpered as he forced his hips to stop. His balls ached in protest of their denied relief, and he buried his face into Rose’s shoulder blade, clenching his hands into tight fists as he shook with the effort of staying still. Her muscles were still pulsing around him in a teasing torture, and he wanted to badly to come. He _needed_ to come.

 _Knock knock knock knock_.

“Professor?”

“Please leave,” he begged quietly against Rose’s shirt. “Please leave, please leave.”

Rose clenched around him and he bit her shirt to muffle a groan as his hips pressed into her further, chasing that hint of pleasure. He thrust forward again, unable to stop, needing friction desperately.

“Rose,” he whimpered as he slowly rutted into her, not nearly fast enough to quench the ache in his gut.

“Shh,” she said sluggishly, and he hated her for having gotten her release when he was still painfully hard and wanting. “He’ll leave.”

John watched the shadow beneath his door finally walk away, and he praised all the gods that existed.

He grabbed her hips and thrust harshly into her, chasing his own release. Rose clenched helpfully around him and murmured encouraging words as he frantically fucked her, until he froze deep within her and let out a long, low groan of relief against her neck as he pulsed inside her.

He panted against her for several minutes until his legs stopped shaking and his ears stopped ringing. He reached for a handful of tissues as he pulled out of her. He wiped her clean and put her knickers back in place before wiping himself and tucking his softening cock into his pants.

They took a minute to reassemble their clothing, doing a final mirror check before John moved to unlock the door. He swung it open, revealing the smirking face of his secretary.

“Erm, thank you for lunch, Rose,” he said, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, “See you in a few hours.”

Rose rolled her eyes at his antics; there was no way Donna didn’t know what they’d gotten up to in his office.

“You’re welcome,” she said, angling her head so he kissed her lips. “Though next time I might not be so accommodating, and might leave you to tend to yourself.”

She winked at him, then gave a pleasant little wave to Donna before making her way back to the humanities department.


End file.
